zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zootopia (PrinceBalto Human Style)
PrinceBalto's human style spoof of the 2016 Disney film Zootopia. Cast *Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as young Judy Hopps *Padme Amidala (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as adult Judy Hopps *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Nick Wilde *David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) *Jasmine (Aladdin series) as Gazelle *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Benjamin Clawhauser *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Chief Bogo *Lady Caine (Tangled: Before Ever After) as Dawn Bellwether *Kristoff (Frozen) as Flash *Anna (Frozen) as Priscilla *Cassim (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves as Mayor Leodore Lionheart *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Finnick *Li Shang (Mulan) as Mr. Otterton *Fa Mulan (Mulan) as Mrs. Otterton *Sykes (Oliver and Company) as Mr. Big *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Fru-Fru *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Dr. Madge Honey Badger *Chi-Fu (Mulan) as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Manchas *Prince Zuko (Avatar: The as young Gideon Grey *Mako (The Legend of Korra) as adult Gideon Grey *King Frederic (Tangled: Before Ever After) as Stu Hopps *Queen Arianna (Tangled: Before Ever After) as Bonnie Hopps *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson *Ling (Mulan) as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) as Duke Weaselton *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Dharma Armadillo *Hercules (Hercules) as Officer Mchorn *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Doug *Various villains as the other rams *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Kevin *Ramses (The Prince of Egypt) as Raymond *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Yax *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Peter Moosebridge *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Fabienne Growley *Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) as Frantic pig *Fa Li (Mulan) as Nangi *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as the drill sergeant *Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) as the mouse foreman *Bailey (Krypto the Super dog) as Travis *Various kids as Judy's siblings *Various kids as Judy's childhood friends *Various bad young kids as the young animals who bullied Nick *Various humans as the animals at Mystic Springs Oasis Scenes *1- Prologue *2- Zuko Grey *3- The Police Academy *4- Padme goes to Zootopia/Try Everything *5- Padme on Meter Maid duty *6- Anakin's hustle/Pawpsicles *7- Padme chases Dr. Facilier/Padme saves Ariel *8- It's called a hustle *9- The Naturalist Club *10- Department of Mammal Vehicles/Kristoff helps Padme and Anakin *11- Tundratown Limo Service/Sykes/Ariel saves Padme and Anakin *12- Phoebus goes Savage *13- The Gondola/Anakin's past/The Junior Ranger Scouts incident *14- Help from Lady Caine *15- Cliffside Asylum *16- We cracked the case/The press conference/Padme offends Anakin *17- Padme gives up/Mako reveals the truth about nighthowlers *18- Padme's apology *19- Gaston's laboratory *20- The Natural History Museum/Lady Caine is the mastermind behind the savage crisis! *21- Epilogue/Anakin becomes a cop *22- End credits/Jasmine's concert/Try Everything Cast Gallery Cecilia.JPG|Cecilia Nuthatch as young Judy Hopps The Clone Wars Padme Amidala.PNG|Padme Amidala as adult Judy Hopps Anakin1.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Nick Wilde David_ADGTH_2.JPG|David as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) Jasmine_Daughter_of_the_Sultan.jpg|Jasmine as Gazelle Flynn tangled.JPG|Flynn Rider as Benjamin Clawhauser Stoick first film.JPG|Stoick the Vast as Chief Bogo Lady_Caine.jpg|Lady Caine as Dawn Bellwether Kristoff_frozen_2013.jpg|Kristoff as Flash Anna_Render2.png|Anna as Priscilla Cassim father of Aladdin.JPG|Cassim as Mayor Leodore Lionheart Eager_Sokka.png|Sokka as Finnick Shang camp.JPG|Li Shang as Mr. Otterton Fa Mulan.JPG|Fa Mulan as Mrs. Otterton Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Mr. Big Ariel.JPG|Ariel as Fru-Fru Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Chi-Fu.jpg|Chi-Fu as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr Phoebus.jpg|Phoebus as Manchas Zuko.png|Prince Zuko as young Gideon Grey Mako rc street.JPG|Mako as adult Gideon Grey King Frederic.jpg|King Frederic as Stu Hopps Arianna_Tangled.jpg|Queen Arianna as Bonnie Hopps Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Ling.jpg|Ling as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Dr. Facilier.JPG|Dr. Facilier as Duke Weaselton WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as Dharma Armadillo Hercules_Character.png|Hercules as Officer Mchorn Gaston_OfficialDisney.jpg|Gaston as Doug Ozai 2.JPG|Firelord Ozai as Kevin Rameses_II.png|Ramses as Raymond Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Yax Merlin Book.jpg|Merlin as Peter Moosebridge Rapunzel_2014_Pose.jpg|Rapunzel as Fabienne Growley Fishlegs_Ingerman.png|Fishlegs as Frantic pig Fa_Li.jpg|Fa Li as Nangi Valka.JPG|Valka as the Drill sergeant Bailey.jpg|Bailey as Travis Category:Zootopia Category:WildeHopps Zootopia spoofs Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:Spoofs where Anakin Skywalker is the hero Category:Spoofs where Padme Amidala is the heroine Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics Category:Zootopia (PrinceBalto Human Style) Category:Human style spoofs Category:Spoofs where Lady Caine is the villain Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Spoofs with a voice actor reference Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Movie spoofs